Sunnyside Up
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: To kitty, the only thing blue about him, should be his fur R&R


**Disclaimer & note: **_I do not own X-men Evolution just the words below including this little message to a fellow author &__ friend of mine._

_**Happy Birthday Nightcrawler's Shadow!**_

_**~#~**_

Kitty nearly growled when she looked at the empty seat where her best friend should currently be sitting. This was the third time he had failed to show up. The first time was understandable, the second acceptable, but missing _three meals in a row_ was both worrisome and downright stupid.

Not caring if she drew stares from the rest of the mansion's residents, several of which were currently taking full advantage of the chance to have a bigger breakfast seeing as there was no black hole at the table to compete with, the petite brunette stood up and walked away phasing into the wall then going up whilst still within to save time and reach her destination sooner.

It was times like this that Kitty was really happy that she had the power to phase through things. While being a real pain in the neck to sometimes finding herself waking up literally waist deep in her own mattress or more, when it came to locked doors Kitty was unstoppable- one of the main reasons no one except her best friend tried to anger her.

Standing in front of the door that hid the fuzzy elf in question, Kitty carefully phased her head through unless she wished a repeat of what happened the last time she entered unannounced. Seeing that Kurt was awake and clothed as he just stared up at the ceiling looking blue as his fur, the brunette phased the rest of herself through the door and headed towards him intent on cheering him up and getting him downstairs to fill his barely filled stomach.

"Is anyone home, or do I have to leave a message?" Kitty joked trying to get a rise out of him.

Kurt barely glanced at his best friend before heaving a deep sigh before continuing to look up at the ceiling. Kitty huffed in annoyance at her results before walking over to the furry elf's bed and sitting down on the edge.

"Surely you must be hungry, Kurt. I wouldn't be surprised if there was anything left in your tank" She said slapping his stomach lightly for emphasis.

"Not hungry" Kurt mumbled before rolling over so that his back was to her.

Kitty could no longer take it. Grabbing his shoulder, Kitty tugged so that the elf was once again lying on his back before straddling him uncaring as to how it looked to both the surprised elf and whoever happened to enter his room at this moment.

"Godammit, Kurt, get over it!" She practically yelled at him. "I'm sorry about Amanda breaking up with you, really, but there are plenty more fish in the sea!"

That got a reaction out of Kurt. Basically, yesterday morning, Kurt had gone over to Amanda's after being called, saying that there was something important she wanted to talk to him about. An hour before lunch, Kurt returned to the mansion looking heartbroken and had immediately teleported to his room. The other residents of the mansion only knew due to the Professor informing them during lunch and asking them to give the elf room and time to recover.

"Kitty, Amanda was the first person to like _me_, the fuzzy dude!" Kurt said sitting up as he pushed the brunette off of him. "And why in himmel would I want to date a fish?"

From where she was now sitting, Kitty mentally palmed her face. Kurt had been in America for over a year now yet was still trying to understand the ambiguity of some sayings and even messed up the few he did know. It was as if the X-men had their very own Ziva David from N.C.I.S.

"It's a figure of speech, and don't go changing the subject!" She added pointing a threatening finger at the elf.

Kurt huffed before collapsing onto his bed again.

"There's nothing more to say on the subject" Kurt muttered all fight suddenly leaving him again.

Kitty was not giving up. She had a stubborn streak as strong as Wolverine's- not to mention a matching temper- and she damn well was not going to give up easily on getting her closest friend's spirits up to abnormally high levels. He had done the same for her on several occasions when she came back from bad dates or turn downs, so the least she could do was return the favour.

"Of course there is" Kitty pressed.

"Like what?" He challenged.

Kitty paused for a moment as she tried to figure out what else there was herself. True, she had been in this boat before, but this was the first time where the roles were reversed and she was doing Kurt's job and vice-versa. She suddenly had a greater appreciation for what the blue elf had done for her now.

"Like um… Looking over the good and bad points of your time together and remembering what not to do next time you're in a relationship?" She replied sounding unsure. She was a girl after all, how was she supposed to know how a guy got over being dumped?

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the brunette as he tilted his head to the side in pure confusion.

"Fine, there's nothing left to say, happy?" She admitted in frustration. "So I'm not as good as you when it comes to cheering people up. I just wanted you to be back to your usual fuzzy self where only your fur was the _only_ thing blue about you. Can you blame me for that?"

Kitty turned her back on Kurt after finishing her rant not catching the small smile that was now sported on his furry features.

"I'd rather thank you for the attempt" He confessed as he moved behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist. "Danke"

Kitty smiled as she leaned back into his chest clearly happy now that she knew that she had managed to suceed in bringing her fuzzy elf closer to his usual self.

"It was bound to happen eventually" She said placing her arms on top of Kurt's. "Me comforting you, I mean"

"Ja. Just wish it was for something more chivalrous than a break-up" Kurt agreed.

"Frivolous" Kitty corrected unable to hide the wide grin at his mix up.

"Hush" The elf scolded using his tail to prod at her ticklish ribcage causing the brunette to squeal slightly upon contact.

**~#~**

_How was that for a B-day fic? Hope you liked it._

_Review if possible & until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
